


雕像一日

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: 父母罹难之后，艾莎加冕之前的某一天，阿伦戴尔收到了一些礼物。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. 秋千，雕像和影子

坐在花园秋千上的小公主看上去有些百无聊赖。  
她已经用过午餐，当然，是一个人在偌大的王室餐厅吃完的。  
之后还跟着老师学习了算术和历史。她记性很好，脑子转的也快，老师又夸奖了她，这让她很开心。毕竟太久没能拥有正常的交流，她都快枯萎了，这样的鼓励可以让她稍微有些信心，觉得自己还是有点用的，以后可以帮上姐姐的忙。

可是午饭也吃过了，课程也结束了，她又是一个人。  
她可以去图书室，她很喜欢看书。书里形形色色的故事和人物可以陪伴她整整一天，不会嫌弃她的胡言乱语，不会对她不理不睬，也不会在她不得不放下书本暂时离去的时候生气。  
不过这个时候……  
她抬头望向城堡，具体来说是城堡上的某一扇窗户。  
这个时候姐姐可能会在图书室吧。  
因为某些原因姐姐不想和她见面。她很喜欢自己的姐姐，尽管她们已经快要十三年没有好好接触过了，但大家都住在同一个城堡，这个城堡那么大又那么小，她们总会有偶尔相遇的时候。

有一次她刚下课，在走廊上蹦蹦跳跳，路过一个拐角，就和姐姐那双碧蓝的眼睛对上了。她立刻停止了蹦跳，挺胸抬头，想让自己看上去稳重些。  
“嗨，艾莎。”她努力让自己的声音听上去正常一点，不带颤抖。  
姐姐一头白金色的头发看上去高贵极了，头发总是盘得整整齐齐。  
姐姐有时候看上去和妈妈可真像呀，一样的端庄得体。

“你要去图书室吗？”没等对方反应，她又加了一句。她并不想承认这么做是为了多和姐姐处上一会儿，哪怕只有一秒钟，那也是很好的。  
姐姐点了点头，脖子拉出的弧度就像她中午喝蘑菇汤用的那把汤匙，看上去光滑又诱人。不，不是诱人，是端庄。毕竟，她把汤匙送进了嘴里。  
她侧开身让出道来，想了想又弯下腰摆出了个手势。  
“女士优先。”

她觉得自己现在的样子蠢透了，就像丰收节那天来城里演出的马戏团。马戏团里那个涂成大花脸，不断摆出各种奇怪姿势来逗孩子们发笑的角色叫什么来着？对了，小丑。  
就这样她错过姐姐弯着眉眼露出的浅笑。  
再抬头时姐姐向她颔首，然后她们错身而过。  
她看着姐姐走向图书室，卫兵打开门，姐姐就不见了。

原来姐姐喜欢在这个时候去图书室看书，她在心里默默记下这一条，提醒着自己以后要去图书室的话得换个时间，不要打扰了姐姐。  
/

小公主晃着两条腿。  
秋千并没有荡起来，毕竟没有人在身后推。她其实也可以用自己的脚蹭着地面给自己一把推力，可她就是不想那样做，因为这个举动好像会打破某个无关紧要的约定。

_“艾莎，再用点力，我要飞起来！”_   
_“哈哈，你已经在飞了！”_   
_“还要更高！”_   
_“好的！”_

好吧，其实好像也并没有什么约定。  
可是，荡秋千就应该是两个人做的事。因为……你看，书里的绅士小姐，暧昧秋波都可以在秋千这儿完成。  
忧郁的小姐独自坐在秋千架，她的心上人就悄悄从身后靠近，把秋千的纤绳轻轻一推，小姐的心就这样跟着荡起来。等秋千落回原处，小姐会捶上心上人的腰，责备对方为何长久不来音讯，嗔怪对方为何要偷偷靠近。而她的心上人一定会柔声细语哄着，然后他们两个就渐渐靠近，越来越近，近到只要一个刚好的角度，他们就可以微微侧过脸……

小公主红着脸从秋千上跳下来。  
她觉得自己应该多看些算术几何，或者历史哲学，这些都比那些浪漫爱情小说实用上一百倍，一千倍——至少不会让她在大白天坐在秋千上都会脸红心跳。  
可是她的功课都做完了，甚至都预习好了明天的课程。  
在想到那些不太合宜的情景之前她在想些什么？

**艾莎。**

唔，她咬到了自己的舌头，好痛。  
这痛意来得可真及时，让她可以清醒过来。

她一定是太闲了，必须找些事情来做。  
/

“你要去做什么？”  
被拦下的侍女有些莫名，但依旧回应了公主的问话。  
“我正要去打扫艺术厅。”  
/

艺术厅分为左右两块区域。左侧是画作，右侧是雕塑。  
先去右边吧。  
安娜把从侍女手上打劫的清洁工具放到地上，一抬头……  
或许这是个错误的选择，因为出现在小公主面前的艺术品是她所未能料到的。

看哪，这些肌肉线条，这些骨骼轮廓，是多么的健美。可是为什么艺术大师们不愿意给这些猛男们把衣服也雕刻上去呢？安娜拿着绒布一把拍上这个标注为“海格力斯”的男性雕塑脸上，飞快地擦起来。  
下面那块难看的东西真的也要擦吗？难怪被她打劫的侍女脸上会露出那样的表情。  
她闭上眼睛把绒布往下挪，胡乱抹起来。  
天哪！摸到的这个突出来的东西是她想象的那个吗？太可怕了，为什么雕塑家喜欢做出这种作品？  
在处理完五座和“海格力斯”有着异曲同工之妙的塑像后安娜感觉自己已经麻木了。  
看哪，这群丑丑的傻男人，故事里的小姐们怎么会看上他们呢？真是个谜题。  
她确定以后再也不想看爱情小说了。

第六座塑像总算有衣服了——不过那件袍子都垂在了小腿以下。  
安娜端视着雕塑，心跳有些快。  
阿佛洛狄忒。爱神。  
好美。  
“嗨，女神你好。”美到她甚至都开口和这座塑像打起了招呼，“你不要担心，我会换一块布来给你擦身的。”  
对于安娜来说，擦过那些怪异的男体的布已经被玷污，失去了触碰女神身体的资格。  
“我会轻一点的……”新换的绒布碰上了雕塑的肩膀。  
安娜强迫自己把盯在那对胸脯上的视线移开，却又发现视线已经自动转移到了女神略微分开的腿间。  
哦不，我在做什么！赶紧好好工作。  
就这样，努力工作的小公主因为过于专注，错过了轻微的脚步声。

腰侧的曲线，腹部的弧度，明明都是硬邦邦冷冰冰的雕塑，怎么这一座摸上去就如此动人呢。  
摸？她刚才是用了摸这个词吗？  
不！她是在擦，给雕像擦灰！  
动人？她真的想到了动人这个词吗？对着一个雕像？  
她肯定是病了，因为她是真的这么认为的。

雕像用的是什么石料？如此纯白，就像姐姐的肌肤。  
不过雕像这种白有些单调，姐姐是有色彩的。  
姐姐的眼眸如海洋般蔚蓝，姐姐的唇色如同绽放的玫瑰，姐姐的发色就像冬日的阳光。她的姐姐五光十色，简直比雕像还美上一百倍。

姐姐现在在做什么呢？一定是在图书室里认真看书吧。  
姐姐看的书一定比她看的要深奥许多，因为姐姐很快就要加冕成女王了。  
女王是什么样子的？她脑中同时浮现出父亲和母亲的形象，她试图把这两个形象叠加起来，但失败了。姐姐就是姐姐。  
可是做了女王的姐姐是不是就更忙了？她们还能够在走廊上相遇吗？她可以帮上女王的忙吗？

父亲以前忙起来连着好几周都在书房待到深夜，那时候母亲也会和他在一起。他们就着烛光，凑在一起，研究各项公文，各份文件。小时候有一次她睡不着，溜去书房找妈妈，一推门就看到王后坐在国王腿上，头靠的很近。他们一定是在讨论非常重要的问题，因为他们都没有发现自己的小女儿都快走到书桌前了。是国王先发现了她，然后王后也回过头来，他们的脸都红极了。  
安娜，你妈妈扭到了脖子，我正在帮她按摩。  
国王是这样和自己的女儿解释这不太得体的姿势，只不过王后的脸好像更红了，可能还暗暗捏了一把国王，因为安娜听到自己的父亲发出了一声呼痛。

她以后也会姐姐一起在书房办公吗？不需要像父母那样紧贴在一起，她可以在书房的另一端放上一张书桌，这样她一抬头就可以看见艾莎了。  
艾莎办公的时候是什么模样？她会不会蹙着眉？还是说会和这个雕像一样，一脸宁静？

阿佛洛狄忒已经被擦拭得一尘不染，可安娜依旧没有离开的意思，再次把绒布覆上。  
为什么那么美？每一根发丝，每一寸肌肤，每一条纹路都让她赞叹。  
蓝色的眸，红色的唇，金色的发。  
 **艾莎。**

她的心砰砰直跳。她怎么会想到艾莎？  
甩了甩头，她想让自己清醒。  
安娜，快想点别的！  
金色的发，蓝色的眸，红色的唇。  
 **艾莎。**

她是看一座雕像看的过于入迷产生了幻觉么？因为她好像真的看到了姐姐。  
姐姐站在艺术厅左侧一幅画像前，她们就这样在艺术厅的两端彼此对视。

她想在书房的另一端放上一张书桌，这样她一抬头就可以看见艾莎了，但她从来没有想过会在艺术厅里一抬头就看见艾莎。  
所以这一定是幻觉。

姐姐好像在动，姐姐在向她走来。  
姐姐从来不会主动靠近她。  
所以这一定是幻觉。

姐姐来到她面前，姐姐的嘴唇动了。  
 _安娜，你在做什么？_  
姐姐对她说话了！  
所以这一定是幻觉。

但她喜欢这个幻觉，所以她决定和幻觉里的姐姐聊天。

 _我在打扫卫生。_  
她对着雕像抬了抬下巴，余光却注意到了不得了的东西。  
她的手还摆在阿佛洛狄忒的腹部上方那处凸出的位置，虽然隔着一条绒布。  
她被自己的举动吓到了，手一抖，绒布坠落，这下毫无阻隔，她的手就直接贴了上去。  
好软。  
不！是好硬！非常硬！

 _我就是在给女神擦身子。_  
她把手拿回来，努力解释着。可怎么这话感觉有些猥琐？

 _你把阿佛洛狄忒擦得很干净。_  
她的姐姐撇过头，耳垂有些泛红。

 _你也很干净！_  
她赶紧应和上去，说完才感觉对话越来越奇怪了。  
还好这只是幻觉。她安慰着自己。

 _谢谢。_  
姐姐抿了抿唇，把碎发撩到耳后。  
 _这些雕塑都很美。_  
姐姐环视了一下雕塑。

 _那个雕塑难看极了！我真不知道为什么姑娘们会喜欢 **那个** 东西！_  
她指着某个“海格力斯”控诉起来。

姐姐没有说话，看了一眼“海格力斯”，又飞快地移开视线。

 _哦，我不是说 **那个** 东西，我是说 **那些** 东西！_  
不想让姐姐误会，她赶紧解释。

 _安娜……_  
姐姐轻轻叫了她一声。

 _不不不，不是 **那些** 东西，是 **全部** 东西！_  
她继续挣扎了一下，依旧失败了。

 _噗。_  
姐姐笑了，比阿佛洛狄忒好看一万倍。  
 _所以你更喜欢阿佛洛狄忒？_

 _阿佛洛狄忒？当然不是！我更喜欢你。_  
她是直接把这句话说出来了吗？因为姐姐整个耳朵都红了，还小声对她说了句谢谢。

她们沉默起来。  
快呀，快找些话题，不然姐姐肯定要走了。  
看过的小说，上过的课，做过的作业，说什么都行。  
可她的大脑好像被铁链绑住了，根本动不了，她就像个傻子一样盯着姐姐看。  
眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，脖子，胸……脯。  
她强迫自己移开视线。  
果然，姐姐比阿佛洛狄忒好看一万倍。  
姐姐会和她说话，还会拥抱她。  
拥抱？

 _我听老师说你的功课都完成的很好。_  
姐姐把她放飞的思绪拉了回来。

 _我都有好好上课，没有偷懒，我还开始翻阅爸爸以前批示的文件了，等你做了女王我就可以帮你。_  
她一股脑说了一大通，才发现已经把自己的秘密也掏空。  
姐姐没有吭声。

 _你愿意让我帮你吗？_  
她期期艾艾，低着头不敢和姐姐对视。

_当然，我很高兴你有这样的想法。阿伦戴尔是我们的家，我们要一起守护。_

她有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，慢慢抬头，对上的是姐姐晶亮的眼眸。  
姐姐说的是真的！她好开心，开心到愿意把这里的雕塑再擦上一百遍，当然，雕塑的范围仅限于阿佛洛狄忒。

姐姐会和她说话，还会拥抱她。  
是的，她们真的在拥抱。  
你看那地上的影子，她们靠的可真近。

影子里属于姐姐的那一个稍稍侧了侧身，她知道姐姐也注意到了她们的拥抱，因为她们靠得更近了，好像从未分开过。  
她把头略略低下，这样她的影子就靠在了姐姐的肩头。  
姐姐的头也动了，看上去就像在她头顶落下一个吻。  
真好。

她看了眼脸颊也开始泛红的姐姐，又看了眼自己的影子，调整了位置撅了噘嘴，又把吻献上了姐姐了侧脸。  
 _艾莎，我很想你。_  
她听到自己嘴里说出的话，傻里傻气的。

 _安娜……_  
姐姐喊了她的名字，让她这个普普通通的名字变成了一首赞美诗。

_我也很想你。_

她觉得自己好像还坐在秋千上，并且是一个在摇晃的秋千，否则要怎么解释她快要飞出去的心跳？

她想要在说些什么，却又在这种关键时刻化作了一个书呆子。  
快呀，说些什么！  
她焦急地晃了晃身体，影子也动了动。  
这下她们在亲吻了。

她立刻不动了，好像自己也变了一座雕像。

 _哦！_  
姐姐发出一声惊呼，姐姐也发现了。

影子晃了晃，姐姐好像想退开，却让两个人好像换了个姿势继续亲吻。

影子不动了。

她保持着身体的定格，偷偷转了转眼珠朝姐姐望过去，却被逮了个正着。  
姐姐也在偷偷望向她。  
她们都没有移开目光。  
影子还在继续接吻。

快要窒息。是什么时候开始屏住呼吸的？  
她们轻喘着，好像真的经历了一次绵长的吻。

 _我们刚才是不是应该闭上眼睛？_  
她寻求着姐姐的意见。毕竟姐姐看过的书比她多，知识也比她丰富。

 _安娜……_  
姐姐还有些喘，脸红得就像一片朝霞。

她又在问蠢问题了。

 _我该去开会了。_  
姐姐慢慢开口。

姐姐要走了。  
幻觉终是会消失的。  
难过的感觉开始在心口蔓延。

 _你明天还会……来给雕像做清理吗？_  
姐姐咬着唇，看着她。

 _会！会！会！_  
 _每天都会来！_  
 _你看这些雕像，它们多脏呀，我要给它们擦上一百遍！_  
似乎是怕姐姐不信，她立刻摸上身边的雕像做出擦拭的动作。

_噗。_

怎么了？  
哦不，她这双该死的手在摸哪里呢！

_那……我们明天见？_

_明天见！_

她目送着姐姐离开。  
一切归于寂静。

姐姐为什么会出现在艺术厅？姐姐也是来打扫的吗？  
当然不是！  
姐姐刚才在左边，姐姐是来看画的。

她向着姐姐刚才站着的位置走去。  
那里的确挂着一幅画。  
画中是十六岁生日时的安娜。  
/

阿佛洛狄忒的雕像静静守护着这个十分平凡的午后。


	2. 画像和雕像

艾莎站在码头，看着来自遥远异国的船只靠岸。  
她今天的装扮非常符合王室身份。意思就是她把头发像母亲那样一丝不苟地盘起来，礼服也整整齐齐。她还化了妆，是以前妈妈教她的。  
踏板被放了下来，来自爱琴海的使者探出身环视一圈，将目光定在她身上。

挺胸，抬头，收腹。  
直起腰杆，不要紧张，目光要稳，身子要挺。  
她深呼吸了三次，努力控制了一下脸部肌肉，让自己的嘴角向上。

女王陛下。  
使者向她行礼致意。

她还不是女王，加冕要到明年。她有些气馁地解释，生怕引起什么误会。  
什么误会？她自己也不知道。

使者并没有觉察到眼前这位年轻姑娘的局促，乐呵呵地换了称呼，还不止一个。  
公主殿下。王储殿下。女王陛下。

艾莎被使者的举动逗笑了，又觉得在这种场合笑出来不太合适宜，于是她用左手捂住嘴。  
她发现自己好像不那么紧张了，这真是再好不过。

陛下，我们带来了些礼物。  
使者指了指甲板。

她看到了大木箱。好几个。  
这是什么？使者是把他们国家的土特产全部带来了么？那些箱子看着比她的人还要高。

里面是石雕。  
使者直接给出了答案，又询问她王宫里是否有陈列厅之类的地方。

她点头。

好的，小伙子们加把劲，把它们都搬进去吧！  
使者擦了把头上的汗，又招了招手，就像阿伦戴尔王宫里的总管一样熟络地招呼着大家。

我们的石雕大师可厉害了，石头到了他手里就有了生命，不止是有了生命，简直就是容光焕发！可惜它们重了些，搬运也有些麻烦，我们只能带来六个作品，就当是提前祝贺陛下的加冕。  
使者看上去有些自豪，又有些遗憾。

六个。  
六个大石头。  
漂洋过海。  
爱琴海的国度都是如此……神奇的吗？  
但艾莎觉得自己挺喜欢这个国度的，虽然她从未离开过阿伦戴尔，更不要说去爱琴海了。

安娜肯定也会喜欢的，可惜安娜不能来。  
为什么同样是父母的孩子，同样是阿伦戴尔的公主，她可以在港口迎接使者，安娜只能在王宫的某个房间上那些无聊的课程？  
明明小时候她们都会在一起，在父母身边，拉着手一起迎接来来往往的各路使臣访客。她是姐姐，总是会想着应该矜持些，文雅些，做个表率。可只要妹妹那双大眼睛对上她，软绵绵贴过来 ，她就会立刻丢掉那些条条框框，和妹妹一块儿疯玩起来，直到爸爸妈妈一手一个把她们捞进怀里。  
那时候真好呀。

是她的错。  
如果安娜能在这里就好了。她又难过起来。  
/

从窗户望出去，有时候可以看到安娜坐在秋千上，有时候可以看到安娜在散步，有时候可以看到安娜……什么都不做。  
明明小时候是一个爱热闹的孩子，现在的安娜却总是一个人。

安娜最近还好吗？  
她有些着急，找到安娜的课程老师，想要得到一个答案。

学习很好，功课很好，所以小公主很好。  
老师的表情看上去对安娜的表现满意极了，可她想问的不是这些。

那您想问的是什么呢？  
老师不解地看她，好像她在打着什么哑谜。

老师对安娜真是太不了解了，她应该去找格尔达的。

礼仪很好，坐姿很好，所以小公主很好。  
格尔达毫不吝啬对安娜的称赞，可是这也不是她想问的呀，为什么你们都不明白呢？

那你自己又明白吗？  
她的心开始问话。

我……应该是明白的。  
她的心已经回答。  
/

明明有书房可以用，为什么她偏偏喜欢去图书室呢？因为那扇窗户。  
入秋时，她的小公主在花园的秋千上发呆，一个人。  
下雪了，她的妹妹在花园里堆雪人，一个人。  
开春了，她的安娜在花园里赏花，一个人。

夏至了，生日了。  
安娜十六岁生日快乐。  
十九岁的她躲在窗户后面，看着孤零零的妹妹。  
她难过到眼泪都快掉落。

我想给你准备一个生日礼物。  
我还想亲手送给你。  
可是我不能。

可是我好想你。  
/

推掉了会议，退散了侍从，她又把自己关起来。  
找到了。她有些开心地拿出画板和工具。  
安娜，我马上就能看到你了。  
拿起笔的手有些颤抖。她们并不能经常见面，甚至在那些微乎其微的概率下偶尔在走廊上遇见了也只是点头致意，然后迅速擦身而过，她会不会已经忘记了那些细节？  
红棕色的发，湖水绿的眸，小小的雀斑，翠色的衣裙。  
永远不会忘。  
她的安娜在画布上冲她微笑，笑容一直融化到她心底。

还有最后几笔。她换上白色的颜料，手抖得厉害，心也颤得厉害。  
一缕白色的发丝勾勒成形，十六岁的安娜栩栩如生。

她陪伴了画像上的安娜整整二十个小时，或许应该说是画像上的安娜陪伴了她整整二十个小时，就在她的房间里。  
她们一起面对面坐着，一起面对面躺着。  
安娜笑着听她絮絮叨叨说个不停。

安娜你为什么总是一个人？  
——我在等你呀。

安娜你可以去结交一些其他的朋友。  
——我不喜欢别人。

安娜我不能来。  
——为什么？

我会伤害你。  
她闭上眼睛，神色痛苦。  
安娜不再说话了。  
/

——快醒醒，你该去工作了。  
她睁开眼睛。  
我不想离开你。

——我永远不会离开你。找个地方把我挂起来吧，一幅画总是躺在床上，会长胖的，那这个框就装不下我啦。  
她动了动嘴角努力让自己笑出来。

那……就挂在我的房间。  
——不行哦，我会忍不住一直和你说话的，你知道，我一开口就停不下来。

安娜知道如果把画挂在这里她一定会再也不想走出房门了。  
安娜怕打扰到她，安娜总是在为她考虑。  
安娜的要求她总是想去答应。

好的，我明白了。

她把安娜抱在怀里，就像横抱着一位柔弱的公主。  
小心翼翼。  
对了，安娜本来就是公主，她的小公主，但不柔弱。安娜很坚强，比她坚强。  
这位公主现在就在她的怀里，贴着她。  
她觉得自己一定是病了，因为她恍恍惚惚，总觉的自己已经真的感受到了少女的身体。

——我们不是去王室肖像厅吗？  
不，我希望可以单独拥有你。  
就连爸爸妈妈也不行。她在心里补充道。

——女王都是这么霸道吗？  
哈哈，我还不是女王。

——很快就是了，我很期待你的女王装，你一定美极了。  
她脸红了。

我们到了，你喜欢这儿吗？  
——这里是……艺术品陈列厅对吗？

她点头。  
——棒极了，快把我挂上去。

挂在这里可以吗？  
——让我看看。我的邻居有圣女贞德，有吉普赛女郎，有牧羊的姑娘，太好了，我会和她们成为好朋友的，她们可以给我讲故事。我也可以告诉她们我的姐姐有多好。

嗨，这是我的妹妹安娜，你们好好照顾她，好吗？她怕寂寞，怕孤单，我不希望她一个人。  
她向其他的绘画打着招呼，画像上那些姑娘们也微笑着看向她。

我会每天来看你。她向着安娜保证。  
——我会等你。当然，如果你忙的话也不用每天都来，我一直在这儿哪儿也不去，还有一堆朋友陪着，你不用担心。

我想拥抱你。  
——一定会有那一天的，或许到时候我们还可以做些别的什么事。

她的安娜冲她俏皮地眨了眨眼，让她的耳朵绯红。  
吉普赛女郎凑过身子，牧羊姑娘靠了过来，就连圣女贞德也露出了一个非常不圣女的笑容。

……我明天再来看你。

关上门前，她还能听到安娜在向那些姑娘介绍她。  
——你们看，我的姐姐很棒是不是。

不，我一点也不棒，我什么都做不好。  
///

一年后。  
直到爱琴海的使者离去她才想起了那六个大石雕。

——艾莎，你把什么奇怪的东西放进来了！  
她的安娜气鼓鼓看向她。  
真可爱。

怎么了？为什么其他油画上的姑娘们也是一脸奇怪的笑容？  
她走向陈列厅的右侧。

哦！  
五个肌肉紧绷，骨骼突出的健壮猛男围成一个圈，中间是一位柔媚的女神。  
可是，雕刻大师似乎忘记给他们把衣服给刻上，爱琴海的风格真的是很独特。  
可是为什么要连那个东西也雕刻出来呢？好奇怪呀，她的眼睛都不知道应该看哪里好。  
她沉思着这种艺术到底应该叫做什么风格。

——我有衣服，只是脱在了脚边。

谁！是谁？

——是我呀。  
她飞奔回安娜身边。  
安娜，是你吗？  
安娜摇头，其他的姑娘们也配合着一起摇头。

——我在右边，你怎么跑到左边去了，快过来。  
她小心翼翼蹑手蹑脚地挪到雕像边上，观察起来。

——我的声音明明如此柔和，你为什么要盯着那些傻大个看？难道你觉得是他们在对你说话？  
好吧，她应该想到的。  
她看了一眼铭牌。  
阿佛洛狄忒。  
爱神。

女神，你好。  
她拘谨地开口。

——我有名字，直接喊我的名字吧。  
好的，阿佛洛狄忒。  
这真的是石雕吗？为什么曲线如此逼真，从上到下的线条都如此流畅。同样是没有衣服，女神的躯体就美好到她想要送上赞歌。

——我很美，是不是？你在盯着我看。  
我没有！  
她赶紧移开盯在雕像胸口的视线。

——真可爱。  
雕像笑了。  
她抿着嘴不吭声，努力让自己的视线不要朝女神的腿间移去。

——小女王，帮我一个忙吧。  
我还不是女王。她小声辩解。  
你要我帮什么？

——你看，这五个男人把我团团围住，他们盯着我看个不停，从早到晚，从上到下。  
她环视了一圈，发现的确是这样。  
他们的眼神可真猥琐。

——你可以把我们重新安排一下位置吗？让他们五个去互看，把我放得离他们远一些。他们的味道都熏得我透不过气了。  
我很想帮你，可我没那么大力气，或许我可以去叫卫兵来帮忙。

——我不想再被那些男人碰。小女王，用你的魔法吧。  
你怎么知道我会魔法！

——我是女神，女神什么都知道。  
可是……我的魔法只会伤害到别人，我怕……

——你觉得自己是巫婆吗？  
什么！不。

——那就对了。故事里邪恶的魔法只有老巫婆或老巫师会用，可在我面前的明明是一位忧郁的寂寞少女。  
我没有忧郁，也不寂寞。她立刻否认。

女神笑了。  
——可你都跑来跟我说话了，对着一块大石雕。小女王，我来到了你的国度，在这里遇上了麻烦事，请帮我解决吧，这是君王的责任。  
她有点被说服了。

——或许，你还可以把这里当做一个梦，毕竟你就是这么认为的，不是吗？  
她摊开自己的双手，那双手在微微颤抖。

——我已经感受到了那股魔力，来吧，试试看。  
可是我该怎么做呢？

——你可以自己思考一下。你小时候不是最爱用魔法解决问题了吗？你会计算距离，会测量方位，会控制雪量大小。那些都是很有趣的事。  
我……很怀念那种感觉。好吧，我来试一下，就一下。

她绕着几座雕像在脑子里测绘起地形来，还蹲下身子观察起雕像的底座。  
一切都进行的很顺利，唯一的小插曲是她起身时没踩稳摇晃了一下，好在她扶住了一个雕像才没跌倒。

——哈哈哈。  
阿佛洛狄忒笑了。  
怎么了？她有些不解。  
一转头，才发现自己的手扶在了“海格力斯”雕像那凸起的某处。

啊！  
她赶紧松手，还立刻掏出手帕擦起手来，仿佛刚才沾到了无比肮脏的东西——虽然她还戴着手套。

——你真是太可爱了。你和你妹妹都很可爱。  
安娜的确很可爱。  
嘿，我是为了帮你！不过现在我可以理解你的心情了，被这群东西围着的确是很糟心的体验。

——你可以把手套摘了。  
可是爸爸说…

——只是在梦里摘下一小会儿。  
那…就一小会儿。

准备就绪，她一点一点把魔法放出，冻结地面。  
——看哪，这些魔法多美呀。

谢谢。  
她想了想，又在雕像的基座下面变出雪来，再慢慢抬高。  
等到达某一个高度，又做出斜坡，这样雕像们就可以滑向不同的方向。  
她是这样计划的。  
可是……

——哦！  
阿佛洛狄忒发出一声惊呼，因为她和冥王哈迪斯面对面紧紧相靠在了一起，哈迪斯的手还趁机搭在了她的大腿上。

抱歉抱歉！  
她赶紧再施法把他们分开。  
这下哈迪斯和海神波塞冬一起手牵手，真是一对好兄弟。  
之后波塞冬又压到了海格力斯的脸上，海格力斯腿又压上了哈迪斯的屁股，阿佛洛狄忒还在一边笑个不停。  
艾莎确定，如果没有基座的固定，这位爱神一定会笑到直挺挺摔下来。

好了好了，大家终于各归各位。

——谢谢你，小女王。你使用魔法的样子真美。你看，那五个傻子也都笑得很开心呢。  
艾莎把地面的冰雪除去，满意的看着五个猛男委委屈屈互相挨着，阿佛洛狄忒在另一侧独自美丽。

——你能再帮我一个忙吗？哈迪斯刚才摸了我的腿，你可以帮我擦一下吗？  
当然。她掏出手帕，哆哆嗦嗦摸了上去。  
不对，是擦了上去。  
好白，好细腻，好滑顺。  
不是，她想说的是好干净。

她好累，但好开心。

——你想睡一会儿吗？来吧，你可以盖上我的袍子，你妹妹也会一起陪着你。因为你把我放在了你妹妹对面，我很喜欢这样的安排，我可以和她聊聊天，这比被那群男人围着有趣多了。  
对面的安娜看上去也很开心，正冲着她们招手，迎接新邻居。

她点头，躺了下来。  
阿佛洛狄忒弯下腰把脚边的袍子给她盖上。  
好温暖。

——艾莎，我最喜欢关于真爱的故事了，虽然很多人认为这很老掉牙。  
///

艾莎醒来的时候正躺在自己的床上。  
今天上午要听政，下午要开会。不过中间还是有些时间可以去图书室，还可以去陈列厅。  
她好想念安娜。  
/

走进陈列厅时，她并没有觉得有什么异样。  
她照例来到安娜面前，像安娜问好。  
可是安娜没有睬她，就连贞德，牧羊女和吉普赛女郎也毫无反应，安静到她们好像在画里一样，虽然她们本来就是画。

怎么了？  
安娜？安娜！

嗯？这是什么声音？

她回头，又看到了安娜。  
为什么会有两个安娜？

看哪，另一个安娜在阿佛洛狄忒身边。  
六个雕像的位置的确已经改变。  
那个安娜……十七岁的安娜。  
是幻觉吗？  
不行，她应该立刻离开。

——快过来。  
——别害怕。

她明明是往门边走去的，为什么已经到了安娜面前？  
不行，不可以！

“安娜，你在做什么？”  
她听到自己开口，牙齿都在打颤。

“我在打扫卫生。就是在给女神擦身子。”  
安娜回答了她。  
安娜手里的确拿着一块绒布，就是擦拭的位置有些微妙。

阿佛洛狄忒满脸无奈。  
——你和你妹妹真的很像，是天生一对吗？

是的是的！她在心里回答道。  
她好喜欢这个词。

安娜是真的，就在这间艺术陈列厅里。不是画像，不是雕像，是她的安娜。

她想拥抱，想亲吻，想对她说很多很多话。  
她想微笑，又想哭泣。  
她现在的表情一定怪异极了，安娜会不会被吓到？

安娜说她喜欢自己，安娜说她以后要帮自己一直治理国家，安娜说她想念自己，安娜说了很多很多。  
她也说了很多很多，她好高兴。

这种高兴都感染给了她们的影子。影子好像有了自己的想法，活了过来，看呀，两个影子都已经拥抱了起来。  
她看到影子里安娜的头靠上她的肩，她闻到安娜发丝上阳光的气息。于是她稍稍一低头，就把吻印了上去。  
安娜又亲了下她的侧脸，就像小时候的晚安吻。  
这种感觉真好。

小时候的她们是多么亲密呀，形影不离。会一起玩耍，一起读书，一起吃饭，一起睡觉。会拥抱，会亲吻，会……接吻。  
接吻？  
影子已经自顾自亲了起来。  
她的心还在吗？她感觉不到自己的心了。  
是了，她的心已经飞到了安娜身上，一起跳动着。

影子终于分开，她想抚上自己的唇，又觉得很害羞。

“你明天还会……来给雕像做清理吗？”  
她小声开口，生怕把梦震碎。

“会！会！会！每天都会来！”  
妹妹的声音中气十足，震的她心尖也在颤。  
但梦没有碎，安娜依旧在她面前。  
是真的，是真的！她想要跳起来，但忍住了。

“那……我们明天见？”  
为什么她要在下午安排开会？她一点也不想去开会。  
可她必须得离开，否则她会忍不住学起刚才的影子，扑过去抱住安娜。  
那样的话梦就真的要碎了。

临走前她抬头看了眼雕像，雕像也在看她。  
她又看了一眼画像，画像对她指了指另一个方向。  
她的安娜站在一堆清洁工具和女神雕像之间跟她挥手，生动极了。

“明天见！”  
/

——艾莎，不要怕，你们的愿望都会实现。  
——因为我是爱神阿佛洛狄忒。


End file.
